callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The G18 is an Austrian machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", or the Spec Ops missions, Race and Time Trial. It can also be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest,", "Team Player " and "Loose Ends". It can also be found in Akimbo variants in some levels. It is also found in a large number of Special Ops missions. The G18 is also the player's starting secondary weapon at the beginning of "The Hornets Nest". Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 22 and has low damage, high recoil, a large 33 round magazine, and the highest rate of fire of all the guns in the game, save for the Vector with Rapid Fire. This high rate of fire makes Stopping Power of questionable use, because it only reduces the number of bullets needed to kill by 1. The G18 is best used at close range because of its high recoil. A Suppressor makes the G18 an effective stealth sidearm and eliminates the large muzzle flash which can block the players view. It is widely regarded that Akimbo is the best attachment for the G18, as even without Steady Aim, the cross-hairs are one of the smallest of any Akimbo weapon, and the G18s high rate of fire makes this Akimbo pair devastating in close quarters, and even usable in medium ranges. However, using the G18 Akimbo is frowned upon by the majority of players because the relative ease of getting close to mid range kills. The G18 is an excellent compliment for riot shields, as the high fire rate and a relatively large magazine makes it deadly in close quarters, much like the default riot shield class which has the PP2000 Akimbo. Due to the gun's nature, Marathon is a great perk to race to the enemy quickly. However, when using Akimbo G18s, Bling and Extended Magazines the player can quickly take out large amounts of players in close range very quickly. Bling is also useful to pair Akimbo and the Suppressor, removing muzzle flash and staying off of the minimap, while preserving the main advantage of Akimbo. Scavenger would be another good perk, as the G18's high rate of fire will burn through your ammo very quickly. Lightweight should be used with the G18, especially with Marathon, as Stopping Power is unnecessary due to the high rate of fire. Weapon Attachments thumb|300px|right|G18 Attachment Overview * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * FMJ * Akimbo * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines Gallery G18 6.png|The G18 G18 iron 6.png|G18's iron sight G18r.JPG|Reloading the G18 G18cropped.PNG|The G18 in third person. Akimbo_G18s_MW2.png|Akimbo G18s Glock in Roach's hand.jpg|During "The Hornet's Nest" the player can still see a Glock in Roach's hand although the player are scripted not to use nor to carry any weapon during the chase scene. G18_Snowmobile_MW2.png|The G18 being held on the Snowmobile. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The G18's pickup icon has been seen in the E3 demo of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, in the single player level, "Hunter Killer". Its pick-up icon looks identical to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version. However, this may just be a placeholder. Trivia * On Infinity Ward's official website, the G18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * In the campaign, Shadow Company soldiers fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it semi-automatically. It changes to full auto once picked up. * All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape and why he has one as a secondary weapon during "The Hornet's Nest". *The serial number on the G18 is 2558914. *The G18 has a different recoil pattern in single player and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *On the left side of the slide, it reads "Gluke T0319 Pistol", and above that "Austria". It is the same on the right side, but the text is backwards. *In first person, the gun is held one handed. In third person, it is held with both hands. *When fired from the snowmobile, the G18 seems to have a lowered fire rate. This also happens to the Mini-Uzi on the single player mission "Endgame". *When the player changes their first tier Perk from One Man Army to another perk, the G18 is the default secondary. *In the campaign, the G18 is treated as a pistol instead of a machine pistol. This is shown when it isn't usable in Last Stand in Multiplayer, though it can be used in Last Stand in Spec Ops if the player is wielding it. *During "The Hornet's Nest", the player is scripted to not wield nor carry any weapon during the Pavelow chase. But, if the player goes prone while they are running, they will see a G18 with a Suppressor, and both a Red Dot Sight and a Holographic Sight in their right hand. The player cannot use this weapon because they are scripted not to do so. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the G18 is the only pistol the player pulls the slide back when it is going to be used''.'' *In a recent quiz on Call of Duty, the number of rounds in the G18's magazine was miscounted. In addition, many players thought that the G18's extended magazine capacity was 49 rounds, while it is 50. This is because the G18's starting ammunition in reserve is 49 in Multiplayer when the extended magazine is equipped.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqEXHmvxKTY *In the mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy" an enemy can be found with Akimbo G18s with Red Dot Sights as attachments. *The G18 was originally call by it's full name ( Glock 18 )in create-a-class , as evidenced by a photo in the Brady games strategy guide for Modern Warfare 2. References es:G18 ru:Glock 18 Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons